The disclosure relates generally to an intelligent building system for implementing operations based on user device detection. More specifically, the disclosure relates generally to an intelligent building system that utilizes geo-fence thresholds and elevator bank locations to detect a user device and implements operations based on actions and/or movements of the user device with respect to the geo-fence thresholds and the elevator bank locations.
Existing building systems, such as an elevator system, require a user to physically interact with the system. For example, a user of an elevator may enter an elevator call by pressing a button (e.g., a hall call) or entering a destination (e.g., a destination call). Such systems do not arrange service for the user until the user is physically present at an elevator input. Systems that identify a user's location and arrange service for the user in advance would be well-received in the art.